User talk:Hima
For earlier discussions see User talk:Hima/2006-2009 Images of Terrain in Game help I don't know if I left this at the right place, I see this game needs a lot of work, this wikia isn't what it could be either. I left this in the discussion page at "Terrain" rather than as a bug report, did I do right? "I've played various incarnations of Civilization including the very first, and I have always relied on the Civlopedia to display an image of the terrain so that I can identify them on the game map.Why is this missing from your "Help Browser." I'm sure only about some of the terrains, the obvious ones, like ocean, desert and glacier, but I'm not sure about the others and images in the respective "Help Browser" entries would help a lot! " - GabrielVelasquez 17:23, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Gabriel. The best place to report bugs is http://gna.org/bugs/?func=additem&group=freeciv -- fill in the required form fields and submit your bug. hima 18:24, January 13, 2010 (UTC) New Governments? Hi, I was wondering if it's possible to add entirely new governments to a custom ruleset (like entirely new nations can be created). I'd like to make Fascism and Tributary governments in a ruleset based on civ2. —Preceding comment added by Xanthophyll (talk • ) 15:37, February 17, 2010 :It's possible, yes. Try reading the governments.ruleset and effects.ruleset files and experiment changing those rules. If you get stuck, ask around at the Rulesets forum. Good luck! hima 16:53, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for suggesting an account, that was very quick from my first edit. I'm going to assume the game development is still active? I might look into hacking a bit on the game in a week or so if that is the case when I finish recovering from surgery. What language is the game written in? You can see the various open source programs I have written at http://github.com/nixeagle. Current and past projects include a github api for common lisp, an operating system kernel, lisp communications thingie, a x86 assembler (16 bit), among others. Nixeagle 17:55, September 1, 2010 (UTC) : This is a "cute" thing wikia does ;). Had me fooled when you "welcomed" me on my IP talk page but a tad obvious here ;) as it welcomed me for making an account and editing this page. Nixeagle 18:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi Nixeagle. Yeah, this welcoming thing's a bit obvious, isn't it. I'm the user with the most edits on this wiki - that's probably why Wikia chose to set up this 'answering machine' in my name. It doesn't really hurt anybody though, so I've decided not to complain. ;) ::Doing some Freeciv hacking sounds like excellent therapy for recovering from surgery! We've got our bug tracker and mailing lists over at gna.org. I recommend subscribing to the freeciv-dev list, listen in on some of the discussions, and start contributing patches. Looking forward to seeing you there! hima 20:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Forgot to answer your question. Freeciv is written in C, with in-game scripting based on Lua. hima 20:51, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Awesome! C is something I can handle with no problem, this project might even let me use a debugger instead of triple-faulting and halting! Don't mind if I take a few days before I hit that list ;). ::::In the meantime I've been learning how to play and reading (and editing) various pages on the wiki. I wandered across some of the coding stuff just a bit ago and bookmarked it all for later :). Some of these pages are way out of date or badly formatted, so I have been attempting to help that situation out a bit. My current target is Editing rulesets, which is the whole reason I got interested in hacking in the first place ;). If you don't mind taking a few moments to take a look at it, could you give me some ideas for handling old "cruft"? ::::# The biggest one is at the bottom of Editing_rulesets#Overview_of_Editing_a_Ruleset which has information from 2005 and the (then new) ruleset developer group. Does that group still exist? If it does are the members the same? Depending on what the status is I'll either just delete that portion or make it a subsection of the overview so it does not break the "flow" of someone trying to learn how to write rulesets. ::::# Editing_rulesets#The_ruleset_collection_files really ought to drop that bullet list. The only reason I have not done so yet is some entries in the bullet list are not yet subsections. As is it is jarring and out of sync with the current state. I think the "more details to follow..." bit came true ;) ::::# While I'm on the topic of "more to follow...", I need to note it is spread around in various forms all over that page. Any reason I should not remove all of them? Where it makes sense and the information is actually on the page of course ;). ::::# The formatting for the various lists of flags is really messed up as is. Before I touched it, there were roughly 3 or 4 distinct styles. So I took a few sections and ran it through GNU/Emacs and with a few editing macros and regexps I came up with something that looks like Editing_rulesets#Unit_Type_Flags. I went with bolding over the "double quotes" only because bolding pops out better on a website. Is there any reason I should not reformat all the lists to that format? Of course excepting those already in tables or really should be in a table. ::::# Finally I've noticed all the external links point to a viewcvs server, I thought I read somewhere about svn being used now. Should these viewcvs links be updated to point at svn trunk (or whatever vcs the project is using)? ::::If you made it through all that and can give me some sensible answers I'll be able to gauge what the "norm" is on this wiki and work on other portions. Thanks, Nixeagle 22:34, September 1, 2010 (UTC) -- PS: I bookmarked a page on code style, by chance is there any Emacs config settings for the project I can steal ;)? :::::#That group is no longer active, no. None of its members have contributed in years so you can safely remove the passage. The 'Rulesets' web forum is still available though and quite popular. :::::#Agreed. Feel free to rework the section. :::::#Agreed, again! :::::#Your suggested format looks reasonable. :::::#The links are working fine when I tried. It's correct that the source tree was migrated from cvs to svn years ago, but 'viewcvs' is probably the name of a server side script that handles both cvs and svn. :::::I'm not an Emacs user, but someone on the freeciv-dev list might be. :) hima 04:34, September 2, 2010 (UTC) (Undent) - Whoops! looks like I missed your orange bar of death reply when I checked earlier ;). Regardless I really appreciate your input and I'll go about implementing it in a few hours or days. Right now I'm working on a personal set of freeciv save game regression testing tools using sh. I'm currently thrilled to death that I managed to get windows and cgywin to behave for me! /me *can't wait to get home and on my GNU/Linux machine*''Silly out of context irc /me emulation ;). Aside from poking and prodding windows into doing what I want... I've already submitted my first bug! Plus I've read common/map.h roughly a quarter of the way through and found a few more potential issues! :Just processed your bug. Thanks for reporting. Refactoring and preemptive bugfixing to avoid potential issues is something we're always open to - at least on trunk! hima 02:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) As an aside: Does this wiki have interwiki links setup to point to any customnon wikiasites? A few I can see myself really taking advantage of are: bug: --> https://gna.org/bugs/? patch: --> https://gna.org/patch/? code: --> http://svn.gna.org/viewcvs/freeciv/trunk/ ; This next one is a bit harder as I don't think gna's viewcvs is really ; up to the task of listing all the _files_ modified as well as the ; commit summary and such. commit: --> http://svn.gna.org/viewcvs/freeciv?rev=&view=rev :Sort of. We have templates - ''template:gna and template:gnapatch for the first two. hima 02:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I also considered mailing lists, but there really is no good way with gna to provide a meaningful short form that does not involve copying parts of the url. Doing that defeats the purpose of wikilinks to start with ;). My other idea is something to work with downloads, but I came up blank. About as far as I am with that one is http://download.gna.org/freeciv/.I'll take a random guess out of the blue that this is already covered somewhere :Your guess is spot-on: we have template:file for release packages plus another few derivatives for other types of downloads. Have a look at Download and related pages. hima 02:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) LastlyI promise! ... at least for tonight :>, on an unrelated note I have poked around on and off today looking for a git mirror of the svn repository. I'm so used to working with git that waiting several minutes''What follows is a semi-technical explanation that attempts to explain why git is so useful in this area. SVN has its strengths of course but as someone learning about a large and old repository.'' This difference is very real. The chief reason it exists at all has to deal with who has a copy of the full history of the code repository. With SVN, CVS and others the central server has the only copy of the full history. Everyone has to go through it. Git makes all developers have a full copy of the history locally on their computer. Expensive operations like trawling through 10,000s of revisions no longer have to all run at one place. Our computers can compute this information far faster then a server can, especially if the server is busy ;) for the central repository at gna.org every time I want to pull up a diff or run code analysis tools on the history is not much fun. If there is no git mirror, a way to get a full copy of the SVN repository (including all history!) would make my dayYes there are ways to get the information by literally crawling the svn repository, but this is very slow and has to cover over 17000 revisions. I can generate patches to submit from git that exactly match those svn generates. Thanks again if I did not bore you out of your mind! -- Nixeagle 01:11, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :PS I have been working on and off on this message for over 3 hours now ^-^. Kinda scary, Cheers! ::We have a couple of Git fans among current contributors already. Maybe you'll reach critical mass when you chime in. ;) hima 02:18, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Wow, thanks for figuring that bug out and isolating it to 3 (possible) separate clauses. No wonder I was having so many issues. I'll split that bug up ASAP, but I have a few issues to contend with offline first ;). :::As far as git goes, I finally ran across a few mailing list archives talking about it. All considered what I chose to do is start a fresh git svn cloneWell... almost, I'm using an existing git repo, however I'm not able to use as much of the existing repo as I'd like due to some checksum failures on the git repo's side. I basically just backed the git repo to a point before the checksum failures and started grabbing from gna. on my server, the internet is much faster on that then where I am.The download from my server's git repo to this netbook will be substantially smaller then what my server has to do to gather this history. :::Finally, I'm subscribed to the mailing list, but from going through archives freeciv-devmailing list seems to be nothing more then a change feed of bugs, wishes and patches. Is that correct or is there another list/venue I should be paying attention to as well? I really don't want to be making a wish/bugreport just to ask folks to let me steal some Emacs settings for example ;). Nixeagle 03:37, September 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::P.S. Can you do me and my connection a favor and toss some of these older talk messages on a subpage/archive/somewhere else? Cheers! :::::The freeciv-dev list is used to ask direct questions too, although the majority of the traffic originates in bug discussion. So you're free to send an email directly to the list without going through the bug tracker. There are a couple of other venues for discussion as well - see Freeciv:Community_Portal for a full list. :::::Thanks for the kick in the behind regarding this talk page. I've meant to archive older discussions for some time. Moved most of it to User talk:Hima/2006-2009 now! hima 17:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Apologies for disappearing. These last few days have been very busy for me, but I have managed to get _some_ useful work for this project done ;). I'm waiting on my git svn clone to finish! Right now it is up to r17422, thing is I've been running the clone since roughly the time-stamp of my last message to you ;). Cloning the whole history of an svn repository is slow, more so then I anticipated. The repository size is over 2.5GB "raw", eg uncompressed/how svn gives it. I'm waiting until the whole clone is done before I run git gc (garbage collect/compress) on the repository. The worst thing about this whole thing is the communication with the svn server takes up the most amount of time. My downspeed is not near maxed out 85% (as measured) of the time. Regardless once I have myself a git repository to work with I'll be getting active on the mailing lists!I'm simply waiting until I have a git repository to run history/diff/annotate requests on locally instead of waiting every time I want some little bit of information from the svn server. Its really not fun to try to understand source without easy access to the history/annotations. Nixeagle 03:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::::P.S Thanks for archiving this page! I'll try to find the devs on irc tomorrow as well. I'm starting to feel good enough to get more active with things :) Footnotes "Small" ideas 1. On the spherical map. I have done some research myself just to prove my suspition it will be rather difficult. Evenly distributed random Voronoi diagram is one of the solutions. And about the buckyball, the following two could be interesting: http://webpages.sou.edu/~sahrk/dgg/pubs/gdggs03.pdf http://www.pyxisinnovation.com/pyxwiki/index.php?title=How_PYXIS_Works I have not checked if this is copyrighted. 2. With big enough map, cities can be more than one tile (for example when a city grows, the player can decide to grow its size or expand its area; more tiles are more difficult to defend but can offer some benefits). 3. RPG elements. Experienced units may achieve a status of hero with its pluses and minuses. Such units can be captured, exchanged, freed in covert op and so on. 4. Wonders should take one tile outside city. Great Wall can be considered as such if player builds a number of connected wall tiles (let say 100 or percentage of map size). Boryupo 21:04, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Boryupo. The Freeciv web forum is probably a better place for this discussion. And if you have specific implementation suggestions, send off an email to freeciv-dev AT gna.org. hima 00:57, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I've noticed that the Polish Freeciv page is outdated, so I've updated the news section and put the old messages in the archive. A small thing, but it looks better now. I've noticed that since 2007 Poles hasn't been terribly active as far as translations and the wiki is concerned, so maybe I can help a bit :) —Preceding comment added by Hubkow (talk • ) 14:06, January 7, 2011 :Your work is very much appreciated. :) hima 17:47, January 7, 2011 (UTC) warclient Hima, how interested are freeciv developpers to revive the warclient. Suggestions or propositions on how to do it. - creates branches allowing merge from 2.0.10 to present version. - why have they let the warclient go away ? answer to 13, February 9, 2011 we are not understanding, each other, i am saying that http://freeciv.wikia.com/wiki/Warclient is far from mainline Freeciv. And why are they both so disconnected ? i feel that actual Freeciv developpers are not interested by the warclient and the players there. who are the two core programmers who has joined the mainline Freeciv project ? And why are you not helping or giving feedback to peoples using the warclient ? —Preceding comment added by Seggil (talk • ) 01:13, February 9, 2011 :Hi Seggil. What features from Warclient exactly do you miss in mainline Freeciv? We are constantly striving to improve Freeciv for all kinds of players. One of the main reasons the Warclient project was discontinued, was because the two core programmers in that project joined the mainline Freeciv project. They have since provided patches - most of which have been accepted - to port many of the features from Warclient/Warserver to Freeciv. --hima 01:52, February 9, 2011 (UTC) :we are not understanding, each other, i am saying is that http://freeciv.wikia.com/wiki/Warclient :is far from mainline Freeciv. And why are they both so disconnected ? :i feel that actual Freeciv developpers are not interested by the warclient and the players there. : :—Preceding comment added by Seggil (talk • ) 21:54, February 10, 2011 :: warclient is not freeciv - it was a fork. If you can list the features you miss they can be ported to mainline freeciv. It would be hard to update warclient to freeciv trunk due to the amount of changes of the code base (2.0.x to development of 2.4). Syntron 11:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :: Seggil, where do warclient players gather - do you have a discussion forum or mailing list or similar? --hima 20:36, February 21, 2011 (UTC) There is warclient forum at http://freeciv.freeforums.org/index.php I contacted just a couple of days ago about the possibility to merge remaining warclient features to freeciv. Cazfi 04:34, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Recover user account hello, After a long hiatus I'm back into FreeCiv. Using my old log-name didn't work and after registering a new one brought no joy either. All my fault as I fooled around with passwords. Could I get a new account ? With a new log-name ? Delete the old ones ? they were "Huzman" and "Clodion". The new account could be "Clodion", I hope. Hope to be in the right place. Very much "merci" from henrihoux@hotmail.com 13:57, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Henri, :Welcome back! :I believe Wikia provides a way to recover a lost password for a user account. Go to the log in screen and follow the E-mail new password link. If this doesn't work you'd better ask Wikia staff for technical support: Follow the Contact Wikia link at the bottom of this page and fill in the form. :Hope this helps! --hima 17:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hex Planet Hi I thought you might be interested in this code example by Joel Davis Hexplanet on Github I have managed to compile this under windows 7 visual c++ 2008. HexPlanet can even pick the hexagons and change the tiles. Interlanguage link request Can you please help me to link http://sr.freeciv.wikia.com as the Serbian version of http://freeciv.wikia.com wiki? I made a new interlanguage link request but I am not sure if I did it right and what should follow next. Thank you. Grakic 21:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Grakic. This seems to be working now, no? If I hit the 'Serbian' link at the bottom of the main page I get to the right place, at least. --hima 17:10, November 28, 2011 (UTC) ::The link in "Wiki languages" is working, but there is also a list of Freeciv on other languages just below in a section "Languages". They call this Interlanguage linking, connecting the same wikis in different languages. I made a request, but do not know how to proceed. Thanks. Hi! I’ve got a question about how to run Freeciv on my Macbook, with Mac OS X. After downloading Freeciv, the wiki says to double-click on a program called “freeciv.gtk2”. But I simply can’t find it: all I get is an item called “freeciv-2.20-beta2.tar.bz2” that does not respond to terminal. It only lets me “unarchive” it, which gives me a pile of new items, none of which are the one named in the wiki. What am I doing wrong? 18:48, December 21, 2011 (UTC)Winnabago Hi Hima, I'm a game developer and I'm developing a turn based multiplayer wargame with hex tiles and I feel that the jetanhex92 tiles are very nice. How can I get in touch with the artist to see if I can use them in my game? This is the link to my game: http://sites.google.com/site/clashlegends/ Thank you, John jetanhex92 tileset Hi. is there a way to get the jetanhex92 tileset? the forums are still down. thanks. 14:04, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Rams hello! Is this a private Personal Message? I'm looking for help about freeciv.org... 20:47, July 11, 2013 (UTC)chlodion Thank you very much for your reply to my installation question. I got past that hurdle by installing the automake wrappers to Cygwin (they weren' mentioned on the install-windows page) I still have more things to get over, but my wife is saying now we must go on the road. When I get back on this project I will keep your name in mind, Again, thanks much, Bob Pendleton 01:58, October 18, 2013 (UTC) About Freeciv Japanese wiki Hi. I recently editing and translating Freeciv.org ジャパン wiki and I changed some page include mainpage in a large way. but I thought that I should not edit especially mainpage without admin's agreement. I found now that you are active mainly in Freeciv english wiki and I am contacting you. I have some opinion to be good Freeciv Japanese wiki and I wrote those on ja:トーク:メインページ. Following is the summary of translation of those: * Edit Wikia navigation bar and create 'manual' and 'tutorial' section to find useful data easily(Only admin can edit). * Delete dead or doubled links and arrangement page structure. * Move manual page to category page like Units to Category:Units. * Introduce achievements system. There are very few parson to edit freeciv japanese wiki and wiki seems to be used no more than 'Freeciv download center'. I want to improve this condition. Please give me some reply for me. Thanks. Mobutaro (talk) 14:40, December 11, 2013 (UTC) : Hi Mobutaro-san, this is only a few years late, but I just wanted to respond here for future reference: I would like to encourage the Japanese Freeciv community to edit and rearrange any parts of the wiki, including the main page, as long as it's done collaboratively and in good faith. I'm personally no longer involved in the Freeciv community. --hima (talk) 01:06, November 15, 2018 (UTC) Manual organization Hi there. ;) At freeciv-web.org we're getting a lot of random new players coming often. They are frequently asking ruleset questions. It has started to become apparent that we should provide a wiki resource for the multiplayer ruleset, and we are getting a few volunteers to do this. Perhaps we will just model the pages off of "classic" and edit the changes in. Our issue is that the hierarchical organization for the manuals looks like a "legacy" of spaghetti that has evolved over time into a bit of disorganization. We are not even sure where is the best place to fit a multiplayer manual into the current page hierarchy. We'd be thankful for advice on what you think is appropriate, and would volunteer to assist in any re-organization of page hierarchy or anything else. Cheers! Zarah Witchcraft 03:30, October 17, 2018‎ : Hi Zarah Witchcraft. I would recommend using the Talk page of the relevant wiki page (highest level parent that makes sense) to outline what you intend to do with the reorganization of the manual pages. I don't have a personal preference as to how it should be organized, as I've not been involved in the Freeciv community for about a decade. --hima (talk) 01:06, November 15, 2018 (UTC)